This carnation cultivar originated as a sport of the unpatented cultivar named "Ministar" and was discovered by me on May 5, 1975, in a field of the parent variety growing in my greenhouse at Stuttgart, West Germany. The bright red and attractive coloration of this flower sport led me to propagate it by means of cuttings to determine its characteristics as an independent plant. Propagation of this new cultivar was done in my greenhouse at Stuttgart, West Germany, and was carried through several successive generations which demonstrated that the new plant not only retained the desirable growing and production characteristics of its parent, but also that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.